User blog:MP999/Event Horizon Tournament Signup
It’s time for the return of the tournament! Well, the tournament has returned lots of times, but now I’m running my second one! I’m feeling refreshed right now, and I’ve had plenty of time to write Death Battles, OMMs, and DBXs of my own design. Now, do I have lots of free time? Hell to the no. There’s still the looming chance of being without internet for quite a while, I have lots of work hours, shows to catch up on, and my own fights to write... and, finally, a social life! But, also, have you guys been waiting long enough? Hell to the yes. The format shall be the same; thirty-two characters, single-elimination bracket. There won’t be a boss fight at the end of this one, nor will there be much story. Voting will remain with the same format. Registration, however, has changed somewhat. You are allowed to nominate two characters, but you can only do one at a time, and must wait for at least four more nominations before selecting your second. If registration is bleak and/or interest is lacking, you may be able to nominate more with my permission. Of course, as host, I will submit a nomination on my behalf to start, and perhaps one later down the line. Please pay attention to the following rules. *A picture and the name of the franchise must be included with the nomination *Death Battle Fanon rules apply, even though this is OMM. This means no wiki users, anything past ecchi, or real life celebrities. *Joke characters have a 99% chance of being denied entry with extreme prejudice. Comedic characters like Sokka and Luigi are good to go, but jokes like Muppets, memes, Spongebob, Big Rigs, memes, inanimate objects, memes, FNaF, and especially memes, have no chance. *Please vary with the characters, to make it interesting. A large part of this is introducing me and you guys to some interesting characters. *No Undertale. Most characters simply stand still while you play a minigame to defeat them, and from that, somehow everyone is multiversal. *No Steven Universe. I have my reasons to never get involved with it. *This is the big one, as my effort to reduce salt: between the official shows and three wikis, DB, OMM, and DBX, a character you nominate can have no more than three completed fights. This is to eliminate more popular, and thus salt-generating, characters, whether or not they frequently win or lose. Even if the fight they were in is heavily contested or poorly written, it still counts. **Nicholas Wolfwood has no completed fights on any of the three wikis, or the shows. He is eligible. **Ivy Valentine has two completed fights, one on the official DB and one on the fanon OMM. She is eligible. **Bowser has a crapton of completed fights. He is not eligible. *Please keep in mind I can deny a character for whatever reason, such as perhaps there are too many swordsmen, or too many Capcom characters, or a character is too powerful to write with integrity. *Please keep in mind that there is a 31/32 chance your character will lose. Do not nominate someone if you will throw a tantrum if they lose. With that said, let’s get to the good stuff! For my first go, I will nominate the fast-talking, cocky, British Autobot: Crosshairs. A diamond in the rough from Age of Extinction, I found him to be incredibly badass and expect him to be a fun character to write. I can’t think of any thematic opponents for him in a regular battle, so hopefully he gets a good share here, where theme means absolutely nothing! All right, hit me up! and stay tuned for a link to the tournament's main page! * Aiai (MONKEY BALL, NiakMPO) * Ant-Man (MARVEL, BonBooker) * Ban (NANATSU NO TAIZAI, Desert Croc) * Bruno Buccellati (JOJO'S BIZZARE ADVENTURE, WowThatHurts) * Camilla (FIRE EMBLEM, WarpyNeko930) * Crosshairs (TRANSFORMERS, MP999) * Fiore DeRosa (BRAVELY SECOND, Grnmachine1) * Gajeel Redfox (FAIRY TAIL, MP999) * Genji (OVERWATCH, ShadowKaras) * Grimclaw Tigrex (MONSTER HUNTER, Hellfire King Char) * Hydreigon (POKEMON, Hellfire King Char) * Jibanyan (YO-KAI WATCH, NiakMPO) * Kanade Tachibana (ANGEL BEATS, ShadowKaras) * Kim Wu (KILLER INSTINCT, RoaringRexe) * King Kong (KING KONG, Big the Cat 10) * Leon Kennedy (RESIDENT EVIL, TheOmegaCookie) * Levi (ATTACK ON TITAN, John1Thousand) * Lin Lee Koo (XENOBLADE, GrnMachine1) * Ludicolo (POKEMON, AfroApproved) * Mojo Jojo (POWERPUFF GIRLS, Quauntonaut) * Nahiri (MAGIC THE GATHERING, BMHKain) * Nightcrawler (MARVEL, Quauntonaut) * Reaper (OVERWATCH, Fllflourine) * Rei (FIST OF THE NORTH STAR, BMHKain) * Remilia Scarlet (TOHOU PROJECT, Fffluorine) * Rider Medusa (FATE/STAY, WarpyNeko930) * Sash Lilac (FREEDOM PLANET, Desert Croc) * Sho Fukamachi (BIO BOOSTER ARMOUR GUYVER, The Dark Shinigami) * The Batter (OFF, Afroapproved) * Tron Bonne (MEGA MAN, BonBooker) * Vaylin (STAR WARS, The Dark Shinigami) * Yagyuu (SENRAN KAGURA, Finnmcmissilecar) LINK TO MAIN PAGE: click here please. Or don't. Up to you. Free country and all that. Category:Blog posts